Bus Times
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "In which Gray is an otaku and somewhat of a shut-in. He always had friendship problems but one particular event brought him to mistrust others. It felt like it would last this way forever, not until he meets someone, and meets someone who might change him... Or maybe not." A high school GrayLu multi-chaptered fanfic.
1. Life Of An Otaku

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own Fairy Tail, desu._

_**Summary -**"In which Gray is an otaku and somewhat of a shut-in. He always had friendship problems but one particular event brought him to mistrust others. It felt like it would last this way forever, not until he meets someone, and meets someone who might change him... Or maybe not." A__ GrayLu AU multi-chaptered fanfic._

**_Genres -_**_ Romance, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Slife-of-life_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Life Of An Otaku_

Staring at the computer screen endlessly, a young guy sat on a chair in the corner of a brightly lit room. He had multiple tabs opened at the same time as his fingers moved fast at the speed of lightening. As he rolled over the mouse to click open the last tab and closed it, he put on a sheepish smile of satisfaction. Sighing in relief, he pushed back and relaxed his tense muscles.

_"Finally done, huh..."_

He passed a hand through his spiky cerulean hair, absent-mindedly gawking into empty space. He had a strange smile put over his face for a while now.

_"This week, she really shone, didn't she?"_

He grinned as he got lost in his own thoughts; thoughts about her, about him and their possible life together. He clicked his tongue with joy, as he started feeling overfilled with the endless possibilities.

_"That girl..."_

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

** Writer's Corner**

Arghhh, this has got to be the most stupid story ever, I feel ashamed somehow... Please try to read the next chapter (though the real story will begin in the chapter after chapter after that... sounds complicated) Anyways, this is sort of an AU which is a mixture of school and the same magical concept but with a different timeline and events. It is going to be a bit crazier than my other stories... maybe.

Anyways please **review :)**


	2. Flashbacks

So the 1st chapter is already up, enjoy ^^

_**Note** - Guys, the 2nd part is heavily edited. I think, you should read it again, this is almost a different story now, the kind I wanted. So pleaseeee read it again, I would be very grateful ^^_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Flashbacks_

As far as the aforementioned condition of the ice maker was concerned, blame it on his life. He had gone through a lot. His life had been a true roller coaster, the one without any wheels.

**_._**

**Kid Gray - 1-3 years old.**

Gray, the son and one of the three heirs of Fullbuster family which was known as one of the most privileged magic using families in the area. Shortly after his birth, his father had gotten vanished off to somewhere, never to be heard again. Regardless of this, he was never deprived of love, his mother happily did both roles for him. He was an healthy child whom everyone adored. He was just that cute with his puppy-dog eyes, dark blue hair and fair features: no one could resist his cuteness and would immediately want to hold him as soon as they would get their hands over him. It continued this way, not until he put on some weight and got_ heavier _as he grew.

The kid Gray was known for his weird verbal inventions and not-so-ordinary behaviour. Ever since he had started speaking, he had nicknames for most of the things he had an encounter with. Like in case of cow, he would call _"baa", _just 'cause it sounded like so. As for river, he preferred to call it _"big water". Why? _Rivers can hold a large amount of water, so why not?

He had an awful habit of hitting almost anyone on the face, but only if anyone teased him. Due to his awfully firm hand at such a tender age, he was feared so no one ever dared teasing him.

He was absolutely loved by his siblings, i.e. Ultear Fullbuster and Lyon Fullbuster who had prayed their asses off to God for a lovely brother. As soon as their wishes were answered, their happiness had no bounds. They often had (cat)-fights on '_who-is-gonna-hold-Gray'_ as soon as they came home from the school, only to see a crying Gray who had apparently gotten annoyed to see their fight. At such moments, not knowing what to do, they both would try to babysit him but fail to accomplish anything. At such times, Ur, their mother would come and calm the raven-haired kid down as the other two would get lectured real bad.

**Child Gray - 4-9 years old.**

The ice maker started going to a well-known magical academy. As predicted, he was good at school-work, doing almost all of his homework without anyone ever telling him to do so. As a result, he was admired a lot and often told as an example to other kids. Unfortunately, the child wasn't particularly fond of speaking as much as to be told. He would rather be quiet, and speak as less as possible, often gesturing for a 'yes' or 'no' and speaking only when the circumstances demanded it.

He was considered to be one of the good kids in his classroom, but due to rarity of speeches, he was often alone and had almost no friends to be with. But it never really bothered him, at times he would want to have one but then again, he had his '_lacrima computer'_ which he adored to death.

As he reached an age of 6, he performed his first spell, which was, as expected, an icy one. It was nothing big, but still quite earlier for a kid to perform one which was a hint of his possible adeptness at the element. Pleasantly surprised, his mother started training strictly under severe conditions. During this process, he had inherited an awful habit of stripping down to his boxers. _Quite a freaky habit._

**Child-but-not-quite-a-child Gray - 10 - 13 years old.**

He transferred to a new academy which went by the name _"Fairy Tail", _the same one which Lyon and Ultear were studying currently. Quite surprisingly, on his first day, he bawled once he reached home. His sister and mother got worried and rushed towards him.

Ultear thought, maybe the school was too tough for as him as it was on a much higher level as compared to his old one.

Ur reflected, maybe he was having friendship problems.

And then they were told the _unreasonable_ reason. Apparently, the school remains open way too late as compared to his old one.

His sister sweat-dropped, and tried to comfort him but never really succeeded. As the weekend came to an end, a_ "happy-than-ever" Gray_ came home, grinning excitedly. Surprised to see him like this, his sister once again asked out of curiosity, the reason of his happiness. And she would her find herself jaw-dropping as the youth would tell her that apparently, the school offers two holidays instead of just one, so all in all, he ended up liking his new school.

_Such a simple reason could make him happy.  
_

In his new school, he met a pinkette dragon slayer whom he considered too stupid for his own good. The dragon slayer would continuously pester him around, and wouldn't listen at all whenever he would tell him that he didn't want to be his friend.

Then one day, _something happened_ and the pinkette won him over.

Tired. gave up. The pink-haired mage was too stubborn. Maybe it was just for his own good. Albeit a little annoying, he was relieved to find someone after so many years of being along. And so he grabbed his hand and hence, a legendary friendship and rivalry was born.

Shortly after this, he became friends with the fiery swordmaster, Erza and tarot-card mage, Cana, easily befriending rest of the gang to his surprise.

Still, Gray wasn't the type to make friends easily. He was friendly but not to the extent that he would make friends with anyone right at the spot. He would rather be with them for a while, study them and then take the relationship any further. So as a result, he had a lot more_ acquaintances_ than_ friends. _

On a positive note, he had proven himself to be a good friend several times, like those countless times, he helped the fire-breather with his summer homework.

In his heart, he was much more of an indoor person than outdoor, and would rather to be with his close friends and family than strolling in a crowd. In other words, an_ introvert._

On a whole, he had grown to be a likeable and fun person whom anyone could rely on. He would end up joiningthe brawls, his best friend would drag him into.

As the stripping habit kept intensifying, unknown to him, a small fan-club had formed.

**_Teenage Gray - 14-15 years old._**

On his path to be an adept mage, the raven-haired ice maker had enhanced his abilities to a much greater extent, became more powerful and was no doubt, among the top 10 of his academy. Often praised for his battling style which was more about a balance on his mental and physical abilities, the youngster was proving to be an upcoming force to be reckoned with. He was on a par with his eternal rival, they would compete all the time. While in physical battles, they would barely outdo each other but everyone knew, Gray was smarter so academical performances so things were in his favour. Although he could still do better, Gray found out that he wasn't fond of coming at first position. He didn't quite like fame and the consequences it brought.

Jealousy. envy. hate.

He would rather stay a step behind, and so he did. Eventually, he wasn't giving quite as much of an effort as he was able to.

_"It wouldn't make much of a difference on others," _or so he thought.

On one evening, walking home with his eternal rival, he ended up blurting out some details on this particular part of his personality. When the flame mage found out about this in one of the conversations he shared with ice maker, he stunned on his mark.

For a moment, his face darkened and then all the ice maker could saw was a furious punch headed towards him. He fell to the ground, taking the unexpected blow. He was confused at this all. "_Why was he causing such a fuss over such a small thing?," _he thought.

_"I don't want to be friends with some half-hearted bastard!" _he heard.

He hadn't seen this coming. Maybe that's what had added to the pain. He thought, he had finally made a friend who understands him. He treasured their friendship to a great extent.

But maybe, no one understood him after-all.

So he returned the favour by hitting him with the same fury. In this way, a brawl started out. It continued till they collapsed on the ground, all exhausted amidst the sunset.

On that day, Gray was the one to win. But inside his heart, he had lost it all.

_"I would rather not be friends with the likes of you."_ He hissed.

And then walked away.

This proved to be a turning point in his life. Gray changed. On his exterior, he would behave the same, but deep inside, he knew he was just acting. He felt like, he had become a liar. He had stopped trusting others, even his comrades. He always put up a strong front, but on his inside, he was fallen apart.

Ultear felt it. Ur felt it. Lyon felt it.

But despite all their efforts, no one could bring the old Gray back. The Gray who was always ready to help everyone, who was positive about everything, who was cheerful; became dark and cynical all of a sudden. He wasn't showing to be so, but they were his family. They knew more about him and understood him more than outsiders could. Even Natsu felt it, but he had his manly pride on his side, so he turned a blind eye to this.

It clearly wasn't a nice development on Gray's part.

**Gray - 16 years old - A month ago.**

On the graduation day, everyone was sad and regretful. How they are going to stay away from each other now. Gray only posed to be so. Actually, this wasn't what you could exactly call '_graduation'_. The classes of 11th and 12th grade of their high school life were going to be held in another branch in another city which wasn't_ too_ far from theirs. He knew that all of them were going to be around so crying your eyes out felt pointless to him. It was another thing that he was going to miss the academy, he had spent so many years in.

_So many memories. _

It was the place where he made his first friend.

_Who betrayed him._

And he was unable to stop the increasing urge of hitting his head against a wall.

As he was thinking so, his eyes caught a dragon slayer who was practically attacking the food. He was biting on a chicken-leg one minute and then gulping down juice next moment. He eyed towards him too. For a moment, the eye-contact lasted, not until the fire mage turned his head away, hinting a _"Hmph"._

All he could do was really smash his head into a wall.

.

As school was closed for summer holidays, he was having quite a few months of free time now. His main hobby had been net-browsing for a while now but ever since his graduation, he had been like practically glued to the screen. He would stay up late at night, doing his otaku tasks.

_No matter how much he tried to live it, his life had became tasteless in all honesty._

Until he saw someone, and felt a change in himself. Kitsune Monika, she had the most beautiful smile in the world. Kind and caring, although it wouldn't look like it but she was always helping others behind the screen. She didn't demand things in return. She was true to herself, very down to the earth.

_Maybe, he saw a part of himself in her. _

At first, it felt to him that it was just an attraction, a silly one to be exact. But then he felt that with each appearance of her in his favourite anime character would make him smile unintentionally. He would find himself cheering for her involuntarily. Just like him, she didn't have the most remarkable past. How she was always so hard. How she was always cheerful arounds. At the same time, she had difficulties involving relationships.

Her insecurities, her fears, he could feel them all. Wasn't he the same? Didn't he have been betrayed too?

_"Maybe, she could bring him back to life?"_

As time passed on, he felt his feelings becoming more and more clearer. Waiting for her appearances each week became enjoyable and painful all at the same time.

She really was like him.

_Lost. Lonely. Heartbroken. _

He felt her to hold his other half, a piece of puzzle who could complete him. He knew it was stupid, she wasn't even real. They didn't even live in the same world. Yeah, she was just an**_ anime characte_r,** a mere imaginary sketch_._ But knowing it all, he fell for her.

_And fell for a girl, who would eventually find her prince._

Monika found a_ love interest._ Yeah, she fell for a guy in the very same anime. The day he found out this, was probably the most difficult day of his life. She was supposed to be reason to live, but now, just looking at her with another guy was painful to him.

He was feeling disgusting. He could see himself as an idiot. Afterall, didn't he have all the marks spot on? He fell for an anime character, tried to find a way with her, and when she left, he shed tears in the dark.

_Pathetic._

In the end, he decided to give her all his support. He was a man, after all. He wasn't giving up on her yet, if he got the chance, he would travel to her world and steal her away, any minute. But for now, he wanted to support her. He wanted to treasure that smile.

He had no idea where his life was going. It felt so meaningless and worthless. He would trade his crazy life for a normal one any day.

**_Current Gray_**

Lying on his bed, the ice mage was all wrapped in the bed-sheet. The calender read _27th August_ with the next date marked with a red pointer. It was a chilly night just after a quick rain, as everyone enjoyed their sleep. The same could not be said for the raven-haired mage who was lying motionless. He had been deep in thought for a while now, thinking about_ her._

"Seriously, how long I am gonna stay like this?" Gray screeched.

"What's done is done... It was just a stupid love and now I am out of it." He tried to reassure himself.

He tried to stand up but losing his balance, fell on the bed once again.

_"Damn it!" _

Silence spread everywhere He was listening to the ticking of clock very keenly. Sighing, he covered his eyes with his rugged hand.

Tomorrow was going to be start of his new academic life. To be honest, he had no idea, how was he going to handle it. He had been a_ near_ shut-in for a while now. Will he be al right? Will he even show up tomorrow?

"No way... I had enough...!" He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as the images of his life-so-far passed through his eyes. He didn't want to feel the same again. He wanted to live happily. He wanted to hope for a better tomorrow, but he didn't know how to.

As his inner feelings started to boil up, he sighed once again. Frustrated, he gave up. As his eyes started to feel heavy, he decided to leave it all on God, praying one wish repeatedly in his mind.

_"Please God, let this new life of mine bring me back to reality...!"_

_._

_._

_._

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_Soo, how was it? This is going to be one of those 'a-bit-of-everything' type of stories, I guess. As I said before, I wasn't happy with the pre-version of it so feeling very satisfied now._

_So this story is dedicated to a very special person in my life. Too bad, that person probably won't be able to read this ever, but still, I wanted to write it..._

Anyways,** please review **to tell me how stupid it was ;)


	3. Let The Bus Times Begin!

_Thanks so much for the positive reviews, you are awesome and I'm doing this for you! ;) This chapter is dedicated to **PrincessOfTheSakura**, she is the biggest supporter of this story and she motivated me to write the 2nd chapter so thanks again princess :)_

_So this chapter and few onwards will be slice-of-life-ish with a slight focus on comedy. Hope you guys have fun :) _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Let The Bus Times Begin!**

The night passed quickly and a new day arrived. The ice mage was able to sleep soundly, to his surprise. He expected himself to feel more restless and uneasy as it was going to be a long time since his last time around his friends. A new life was going to begin and with it, a new chapter of the story of his life going to begin— It would've been wrong to _not_ say that he was feeling a bit of hope inside him. He wasn't exactly motivated either. Part of him was hopeful about this new routine of his, but a part of him still wanted to remain the very same. Lazy. Unproductive. Indolent.

He went in his world of thoughts, a mixture of feelings bursting inside him. Whether he should look forward to it or not. Whether he should expect something or not.

His cell phone rang, and the bubble of thoughts popped. He had gotten a message from someone. It had been a long time since had last gotten one.

At the start of his summer vacation, he was regularly in-contact with his supposed-to-be friends, but gradually it went all down. His replies would always be lazy and minimalistic. He didn't trust them when they said they miss had been a long time since he was done believing that. Eventually, he changed his number so he could cut ties with everyone for an indefinite period of time. He wanted to be alone and didn't want to associate with others.

But today, after a long time, he had turned back on his old number, just because circumstances demanded it no matter what. As a result, his mobile phone had been ringing a lot. He closed his eyes.

.

_"Long time no see, Gray. Hope you are well and wish you good luck on your new life." _

No doubt, it was Erza. Very stoic but still, thoughtful comment on her side. Wait, there was more to her message.

_"And I am going to kill you later for not showing your face for so long. Hopefully, you will show me the result of your training, more like slacking."_

He felt a cold shiver travelling through his spine. The Scarlet was too fearsome for her own good.

_"Erza's scary... Moving on to next."_

_._

"_Gray-sama—"_

Hai, enough. He turned off his cell-phone for a while— not until he felt bad for the blunette.

_"Juvia loves you very much and she misses you a lot. you will come today, right? Right? Right?" _

He stared at the screen blankly. Somehow, her response felt so amusing, that he was unable to hold back his smirk.

_"Typical Juvia huh..." _He thought, as he pressed the buttons rapidly, checking the next 7 messages from few of his classmates, until his eyes caught few specific ones.

.

"Good morning, Gray. Hope you are having fun. Haven't you been?"

It was from Mirajane, the class representative and the former school idol. Ah, that angel face. No doubt, he could feel the tranquility— He felt his former statement slowly proving to be false as he read onwards. Not until, his face started sweating.

"I shouldn't_ punish_ you, right? Especially after you've been a _good_ boy so long. Don't be ready for a pleasant _lesson_ from me at all. I will treat you gently as I've always been—"

Hai, he didn't want to read the rest of the hidden cruelness any more. There were two demons to handle and his lack of training wasn't going to help much.

.

_"New life is MANLY!"_

"There you go, it's Elfman. And as usual, he isn't making much sense."

.

"Hey Gray and don't expect me to ask your well-being. I can be mad too, you know. Books aren't the only thing I love, you know."

It was Levy there and her message had left him sweat-dropping a little, mostly at her_ "little-to-no-sense-making" _text. Who brings books in out of random when you are texting someone any ways.

.

_"Gray... Bleurgh."_

"It's Cana, isn't it? And who expresses the feeling of sickness when they text someone!" He shouted in his mind.

_"Dude, I am gonna choke down some wine into your throat today. Hope are you ready for that." _

"Wine is all she talks about!"

.

He pressed upwards to check some other guys out, including a silent text from Gajeel and an angry-looking smiley from Lisanna.

_"Yeah yeah, who sends silent texts and smileys any ways." He uttered, rolling his eyes._

_._

Checking such a large amount had started to annoy him. His nerves popped up as he went through countless repeated sentences, many threats and few out-right death wishes. But it couldn't be falsified that he was enjoying it. It had been such a long time since talked with others. Even communicating with a couple dozen of people was indeed tiring, but it felt good, trying to live his old life once life which he had abandoned. The life he was done with.

Although he wouldn't admit it but deep in his heart, he wanted a text from certain someone more than anything— A text from that _stupid_ _dragon slayer_ and apology would make him feel so much better. He wanted that but It never came. He felt disappointment filling all the way to the core of his heart.

He was on the last text moe. He gulped the uneasy feeling down and and thumbed it with frustration. It could be that idiot's. He didn't even how he would react if it would've been.

He pressed it down nervously, but felt sheer waves of dismay throughout his body.

It wasn't his it the end.

For a moment, he wanted to plop down on the bed and never wake up. He was in a serious confusion right now. On one side, he was happy that his friends were worried about him. For a moment, he felt genuinely happy, seeing them worried about him. It awakened a slumbering feeling inside him, something which he hadn't been touch in for a while now. He thought, he could finally go all out.

But the flame-breather managed to crush down all his willpower.

_"So pathetic..."_

He remained silently in that position, one with the flowing time. As he moved sluggishly to change his position, he unintentionally looked at the clock. For a moment, he narrowed down his eyes to check what he was saying, really was real.

And then he realized, he was getting late, too late. He freaked out.

_"Damn it Natsu, you owe me more than one thing now!"_

He yelled, jumping out of his bed. He had no plans for such an hectic morning but now that it had come to it, he just had to go out with it. In his hurry, he even forgot to say goodbye to his love_— Monica, _as he had planned.

As he sprinted outside, barely avoiding the wall and sneaking past a sleepy Lyon, who was apparently still sleeping, mentally al teast.

"Hey Gray_—" _He stated, startled.

"Sorry Lyon, later!" Gray howled, turning back as he ran all across the home, trying to get his things. He put on his uniform which consisted of a grey pair of pants, a white collered shirt, and a multi-coloured tie. He knew, he was going to lose it sooner or later any ways, but who cared.

"Mum, I am going now!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

"I didn't expect_— _You are going?— Atl east, have breakfast_—" _She shot multiple questions at him, feeling happy and surprised at the same time.

"Mum's right, Gray. Have some food_—" _Ultear added in, who had been observing him for a while now.

"Nah, first day today and I can't be late!" He informed furiously, wearing his socks.

"Seriously, you_— At least wake on time." _Ur reflected, enjoying this after a long time. Gray used to be late at his old school occasionally, and just like this, she would lecture him. She was reminiscing it all.

"Sorry." Gray apologized hurriedly, putting on the final piece which happened to be a pair of black shoes.

And all she could do was smiled sweetly at her son. Watching him in high spirits after a long time had calmed her heart. Her heart had been

By this time, the sleepyhead Lyon had properly woken up and joined the rest of his family who were keenly observing the_ out-of-ordinary-excited_ younger ice maker.

"Okay bye." Gray waved his hands at them as if ready to teleport.

"Bye Gray!" Lyon stated, all smiley-eyed.

"Hey! He said goodbye to me, not to you!" Ultear snapped, gesturing at Lyon aggressively.

"Nah, never in world." Lyon swayed his hand carelessly.

And then the good ol' cat-fight started but none managed to emerge victorious.

"Seriously, you two... Be happy for your brother." Ur said calmly, grabbing the two trouble-children by their neck.

"... Mother... Forgive us..." They whimpered, barely breathing.

She fulfilled their desperate wish, heaving a sigh. A short moment of blessed silence passed, as they both kept gawking at the figure of their younger brother who was running with the speed of lightening.

"I hope that guy can move on now." Ultear stated, smiling.

"For the first time in my life, I will agree with you." Lyon cocked a smirk.

"You— " The female mage gritted her teeth at the very sight of her annoying brother and all she could she was, him mimicking her and it pissed her off to no ends.

And so another brawl started, one of those endless ones. And this time Ur decided to leave them on their own. She was a little to pleased at her younger son's actions earlier.

_"But really... I hope you can finally get life now, you idiot son of mine." _She whispered, beaming the most motherly smile she could manage.

"By the way, you two... You have school too, you know." Ur pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

.

.

.

"SO WE FORGOT TOO!" They screamed in unison.

* * *

**xxx**

.

Gray ran, ran and ran. That's all he could remember. _6 minutes_ were all he had so he had no secondary option available.

He got past tons of buildings, evaded a few cars and barely avoided running over a cat which jolted away in a frenzy.

_"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_ He cursed a thousand times as he froze the ground and began to glide on it. This wasn't how he planned it be. It was supposed to start_ smoothly_ and _slowly_, not _painfully_ and_ madly_.

As he straddled past a corner, he turned to the right on the wide road and there it was - The bus stop.

He placed his hands over his knees, breathing heavily.

_"Thank's God..."_

He had managed to made it in time, which added to his bewilderment. Though his shirt had disappeared somewhere on the way. A few metres away, standing were his friends, all eyeing him towards them as if hinting him that the bus was going to leave.

And some of them had the most horror-inducing eyes in the world, he had ever seen. Like they were saying,

_"Come here~ Come to hell~"_

Swallowing his saliva, he started to make his way through the crowd slowly. There were heaps of students around, all dressed in the same fashion, but each with their own unique style. Some stood, sharing lively conversations while others sat in the buses, ready to drive away.

He was a bit taken aback, not ready to face the new world he was about to dive in. Everyone looked amazing on their own. Everyone was stylish. Confident. Buoyant. Vigorous.

As compared to them, he felt nothing: so out of place, like he were a stray flower which had grown on a deserted road. The countless productive activities they might have spent their vacations doing. What had he done? Fell in love with anime character? Got nearly confined in hos own home?

_Nonsense._

Now that he was near his friends, even they felt brilliant. Each had grown, and became even better then they already were.

Erza seemed to have grown even more as a leader. Mirajane seemed more of an ideal material than she had ever been. Levy had more of an intellectual aura around her than before. Elfman had became, well, _manlier. _

He felt a slight case of inferiority complex arising inside him, something he couldn't blame others for. He was the one who chose to be like this. _He_ decided this for himself, not the other way around. Everyone was expecting him to rush towards them but his feet had frozen somehow. He clearly wasn't ready for this.

"Hey, you are blocking the way." Someone shouted.

_"Ah— Sorry." _He apologized quickly but instead of stepping aside, stepped forward instead.

"Gray! The bus is leaving!" Erza informed as she hopped on.

"When did you become such a slowhead." Gajeel stated, following the redhead.

"Seriously— How long are gonna keep us waiting..." Cana swished, quickly followed by a "smiling-like-devil" white-haired mage, lip-syncing him a code message which was not too difficult to un-code.

_"I'm gonna kill you."_

And all he could feel was, another shuddering cold all the way to his feet.

Her younger sister, Lisanna gave him an apologetic look before she hopped on as well.

"Arghhhh, I just gotta do it!" He mumbled, his feet leaving the ground and landing on the solid base of the magical vehicle.

Finally, he was on-board. He moved his eyes swiftly as if searching for a seat. He felt nervousness popping on his face as everyone stared at him like he was some kind of alien about to bring destruction to their dear planet.

Breathing unsteadily, he started taking quick, short steps through the narrow passage leading to his group. For a moment, he felt witnessing_ a_ beautiful shade of_ blonde_ hair. He felt an urge building up inside him, the urge to look up but the pressure of his friends felt too much, who were gaping him like lions ready to aim at their prey. Out of hesitation, he didn't dare turn back.

"W-wait guys, we can talk about this peacefully—" He stuttered.

He _tried_ really, it ended up just a mere_ try_ as they didn't listen to his blabbering at all.

He was ordered deviously to sit in between the two demons, he was trying his hardest to avoid to. Everyone was eyeing at him like they were some otherworldly forces ready to chomp him down and eat him up. The demonic sisters shared a terrifying eye-contact and gestured him to sit at the vacant spot.

So he obeyed them.

Sweating rains, he seated in between them and the next thing, he saw coming was, a couple of hands strangling him to death. Others just sat there, smirking like vampires, except Juvia who posed to be a tigress instead.

His heartbeats were uncontrollable by now. His hair were moist with sweat, his hands were trembling and his eyes struck wide open.

And all he could shout out in his mind was,

_"Oh, brother... Just what I have gotten myself into?!"_

**... To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_Oh wow, here we go again... Another chapter went, not the way I planned it to go... And here I thought, I am feeling inspired today._

_So yeah, Gray isn't in the best of the possible conditions right now. He might be dead at this rate. Who knows. xD_

**_Please. please. please. review! :)_**


End file.
